Lucia Damora
Lucia Damora is also one of the four main characters in the Falling Kingdoms series by Morgan Rhodes. She is the prophesized sorceress that can wield all elementia magic to find the Kindred, powerful crystals that can bring unbelievable powers of rebirth or destruction. 'General Information:' Lucia Eva Damora is the sixteen year old adopted daughter of King Gaius Damora and Queen Althea Damora and princess of Limeros. She is also the adopted sister of Prince Magnus Damora, who has romantic feelings for her. Its revealed in the beginning that Lucia was originally born in Paelsia and was taken away, due to the foretold prophecy as a sorceress of incredible magic. 'Part in the Book:' The story begins sixteen years ago, two mortal but powerful witches, Sabine and Jana, set out in Paelsia in search of a newborn baby girl who is said to be destined to become the successor of the original sorceress, Eva, with incredible magic of Elementia. When the sisters finally found the baby girl, they were forced to kill her mother who was trying to protect her. Jana believed that both her and her sister can raise the baby in peace and train her to become a sorceress that can bring peace to the world and restore the Elementia magic that has been long forgotten. However, her cruel and deceptive sister, Sabine, had other plans. And for that, Sabine killed Jana and claimed that the baby girl shall be raised by the Damora family of Limeros and discover the girl's destiny. So, Sabine took the girl to Limeros, there she will be raised as the Limerian Princess, Lucia Eva Damora. 'Personality:' Lucia is kind, friendly, quiet, intelligent, and loyal. She holds love and deep respect for her father and mother equally, but her father is cruelly strict and Lucia has a hard time connecting with her mother, due to the fact that the queen is quite harsh on Lucia. She loves her brother Magnus very dearly, however, she does not have any romantic feelings for him as he does. Like her brother, she masks her feelings and true intentions from people like her parents, remaining polite, careful, and smart. 'Apperance:' Lucia is described to be medium of height, with long raven-black hair, bright-blue eyes, and very pale skin. She wears dark, elegant clothes of Limeros, but other times she likes to wear bright clothes too. Lucia is considered to be a very beautiful girl, in fact she is described as the most beautiful of Limeros. Her dark beauty unintentionally attracts many boys, including her suitors, her brother, and the Watcher, Alexius. She has a thin and hardly shapely, but healthy and pretty build. 'Relationships:' Magnus Damora- Lucia's older brother and the heir of Limeros. Since Lucia has hardly any friends, her brother Magnus is her only best and closest friend she ever had. Magnus is very handsome, brooding, and sarcastic; but he is always seems to be in tortured pain and anger. Lucia doesn't like the way her brother is always suffering, so she does whatever she can to care for him, protect him, and make him happy. However, their strong friendship with one another becomes strain when Magnus kisses her and tells her that he loves her more than a sister. Lucia is disgusted by her brother's feelings for her and rejects him. Although she will never love him the way he loves her, Lucia still cares for him deeply and doesn't want to see him suffer. King Gaius Damora- Lucia's adoptive father and King of Limeros. Despite how very harsh, strict, and ruthless her father is, King Gaius does show kindness and support for Lucia, but Lucia doesn't know that his true intentions of coaxing and caring for her is way to use her for his own gain. When Lucia kills his mistress and adviser with her powerful magic, Sabina Mallius, Gaius is, surprisingly, impressed with his adoptive daughter and brings her with him and his son, Magnus, to war on Auranos, so that he can use Lucia's magic to conquer Auranos. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty